Hidden Area
Elemental Power Simulator has a series of hidden areas across the map that increases the amount your stats are improved by per click. Each hidden area has a superpower (or elemental power) stat requirement. - To check your stats, click the green stats tab at the top of your screen. - When inside of a safe zone, you gain 1 point per click while training. When out of an area or safe zone, you gain 2 points per click while training. In the gym, you gain a random amount of points while punching the punching bag and gain 5 points per click when training defense. In the dojo, you gain 3 points per click while training super/elemental power. - These points can be multiplied by the 2x EXP Gamepass, Permanent being 300 ROBUX and One Hour being 29 ROBUX. The gamepass will also multiply points given by the hidden areas. - These are all of the hidden areas as of 1/7/2020: *'Rock (Requirement: 5K SP) :' Left of the dojo. *'Farm Area (Requirement: 25K SP) :' Go directly behind the gym, then keep walking until you see a barn. The area is inside of the barn. *'Cave Behind Snowy Mountain (Requirement: 100K SP) :' Climb to the top of the mountain. Face the back of the mountain (suburb area is behind you) and fall towards the right. Don't go too far, or you will fall off the mountain entirely. If you fall on the right place, there will be a tunnel behind you. Go in and you will find the area. *'Ship (Requirement: 400K SP) :' Go to the top part of the ship by the bridge. There is a black door where the hidden area is behind. *'Snowy Mountain Area (Requirement: 1.6M SP) :' Directly behind the front entrance of the barn. There are ladders for mobile players. To fly, press X. *'Blue Rock Crystal (Requirement: 6.4M SP) :' Run to city. Turn left from the bridge and continue to follow that path until you see a glowing blue crystal on your righthand side. *'Top of Cylinder-Like Building (Requirement: 25M SP) :' Go to the city. Run straight from the bridge until you find a cylinder-like building. Towards the right near the back, there is a ladder provided for mobile players. Press X to fly. *'Graveyard Area (Requirement: 100M SP) :' Go to the city and walk one block forward from the bridge. Turn right, and follow the path until you see the graveyard on your left-hand side. *'Face Rock Thing (Requirement: 400M SP) :' Turn left from the graveyard and keep moving until you see the rock. *'Island Surrounded By Tall Rocks (Requirement: 1.6B SP) :' Face the nightclub and fly/swim/double jump from the right corner continuously until you see tall rocks. These two rocks surround an island with the hidden area. *'Island Village Area (Requirement : 6.4B SP) :' The island is directly in front of the ship's front side. Go inside of the largest open-ceiling building. *'Hidden Base Area (Requirement: 25B SP) :' From the Ice Castle portal, you will see a brown island (if you have your graphics up) towards the left side. Fly/Double Jump towards it and land on the grey platform. On one of the corners, you will see an opening. Jump inside. No need to use the stair/ramp, just jump all the way down. You will find an opening on one of the sides with the hidden area. *'Volcano (Requirement: 100B SP) :' The volcano is directly behind the snowy mountain. *'UFO (Requirement: 400B SP) :' Face the nightclub. Then from the left corner, fly/swim/double jump continuously until you see a green light. Then fly or double jump to the top of the light, leaving you at the top of a UFO. *'Meteorite Area (Requirement: 1.6T SP)' The Meteorite is behind the Plane Crash. *'Plane Crash Area (Requirement : 6.4T SP)' Run towards the left of the city. There you will find a grassy area with the crashed airplane. *'Ice Castle Area (Requirement: 100T SP)' Go to the city. Then run towards the right corner of land, past the face rock. You will see a green door-like portal that will teleport you to the snowy castle. Go inside and you will find the area. Use the blue portal to go back. *'Island with Cross (Requirement: 400T SP) :' Face the nightclub entrance. Then from the left corner, fly/swim/double jump continuously until you pass the ufo and see the cross island. Press X to fly, Double Space to Double Jump. *'Giant Tree Island (Requirement: 1.6 Quad. SP) :' To the left of the plane crash and meteorite area, there is a giant tree. Fly/swim/double jump towards the top right part of it where you will find a leafy landing place to train. * Floating Island (Requirement: 6.4 Quad. SP) : Go to the top of the tremendous tree. If your graphics are high enough, you should be able to see an island above you. Fly/Double Jump to the island to find the area. (If you find more hidden areas, please order them in terms of the SP requirement.) Update done by your fellow user awesomeishiicecream :> special thank you to T_AlesMaster for being online the entire 4 hours I spent doing this XD